


What's the Occasion?

by eoKingdomDom



Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [2]
Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Some characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: Vitra is a pet human. She isn't the most, say, qualified for Swaying Operations. So Sally's curiosity gets the better of her. Featuring sheer one-sided romance that, believe me, I'm never fixing.
Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	What's the Occasion?

**Author's Note:**

> Sally is Salamander's nickname, and yes, she's aware of how strange her name is. And no, she doesn't care.
> 
> A Swaying Operation is what's done when a planetary civilisation wants to sway an alien race into its empire. In this case, Earth is the alien world.

"Well if it isn't the Mistress herself?" A voice with incantation so precise it has to be fake makes its impression in the hall. Vitra stops dead. "How pleasing of you to be joining us on a Swaying Operation," the voice approaches, its footsteps and swing of a cane incontrovertible. This is Salamander.

"I know, shocker," Vitra's voice holds no such crisp, it nearly slurs.

"Surprised Tricho let you come. She would normally have her heart in her throat at the concept of letting you traverse the town," Salamander is now beside Vitra, a gothic excuse for a trenchcoat brushing against her arm. "So, what's the occasion?" she presses closer, cane held in both hands, "Did you wanna join your old Sally on a trip through the cosmos?"

"Obviously."

"Really? Well, you and I will have such a splendid time together! You can join me in maintenance. _I'm_ handling weapons, so I get to load the cannons if we so need them. I could get you a lovely hot chocolate and we could sit atop a cannon barrel and—"

"I could give you a rundown on what sarcasm is."

Sally seems to falter—just a little—in her step. It's enough to make Vitra smile. "I _do_ know what sarcasm is sweetheart. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just thought… well… I mean, you _do_ like hot chocolate don't you?"

Vitra swivels around, snatching the collar of Sally's coat. She pulls her in and kisses the shocked gape from her face. Still grasping the collar, Vitra leans in close to her ear, "Who the fuck doesn't?"

As quick as she invaded, Vitra retreats. Coat released and a good step taken back. Salamander has nothing to say. The silence gives Vitra the opportunity to break it.

"As for everything else you were gonna say, I'd have objections. But hot choccy would be nice, s'il vous plait?" she gestures to the kitchenette. Sally takes the hint and trots over to the doorway in question, Vitra following behind.

Hot chocolate made and steaming from the mug, Sally joins Vitra at the table, but clambering onto a bar stool, rather than taking a seat on the actual table like her companion decided to do. Vitra sips cautiously, wary of the temperature.

"So, what's the actual reason you decided to join us?" Sally asks.

Vitra blows into her mug, enjoying how the steam warms her face, "I wanted to see Earth."

It should've been that simple. Salamander breathes out her understanding, that makes _sense._ Both she and Vitra were born and raised on Plamyah, never once dabbling into the society of their heritage. They knew about Earth, of course, but have always heard bad things. In fact, they never heard the end of it. Not with Dactory going on about how it was "self-destructing as a result of the humans having no opposition". They weren't wrong. That planet is tearing itself to shit.

Still, it would make sense that, regardless of how chewed up and spat out the planet is, Vitra would like to see it in person. She would want to talk to the creatures of her roots, the _wild_ humans, and witness their borderline lifestyle for herself.

Besides, this could be her last chance to do so.


End file.
